Amor de Destino
by cjhvg
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are together  While Tamaki is away to England, Hikaru gets a little bit too close to Hikaru...but what happens when two foreign students come back on the same flight as Tamaki?
1. Worried Confusion through Leaving

**#sorry for this chapter being boring, kind of setting the scene**

CHAPTER 1 :) WORRIED CONFUSION

KAORU

_The past month has been so long. Too many bad things have happened. Tamaki does seem to keep things together._

"I will miss you so much, but Daddy has to go", sniffed Tamaki; loud enough for all of his followers to hear.

Of course they all wept, begged etc. and then he got bombarded with wet hugs.

Hikaru captured a shot of this with the camera we _borrowed_ from Kyouya without asking.

Hikaru sighed. "I wonder how Haruhi doesn't get jealous by this...I would totally explode!"

"Oh, I know!" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Well, Tamaki does get annoyed with Haruhi and her ladies." I chuckled at this. "Haruhi seems very laidback, but under control. Like Kyouya."

"I guess so..."

We continued taking pictures, Kyouya wouldn't mind, they would be a contribution to the calendar for next year.

Kyouya organised a leaving party for Tamaki afterwards. We offered to help in the fashion genre, and with Kyouya being so busy he accepted!

Everyone was in a T-shirt and jeans bar Haruhi. She was in a cute, silk, hot pink dress that came to above her knees. The bottom was ruffled and I have to say she looked quite good.

Usually Tamaki would take a rage then grow mushrooms, because he was her 'Daddy', but since they were together (is that not illegal?) he winked at us.

Hikaru didn't like this, but he smiled anyway.

Tamaki used the same phrase as he did with the girls.

He knew he wouldn't get the same reaction, but he eyed Haruhi looking for one. Before she could do anything, Hikaru went over and hugged Tamaki. I followed so it wasn't so...abnormal.

**#review if you like, not going to continue if its not :/ **


	2. Closer after Crying

**#sorry that I took so long to update, school is hectic! :( but maybe if people reviewed/favourited/alerted it would come faster! ;)**

CHAPTER 2:) CLOSER AFTER CRYING

HIKARU

_Four days later_

Before Tamaki left, I saw Haruhi giving him a farewell kiss. I find it so annoying, probably because I see the Host Club as a family. Usually its Tamaki who is like that.. Even so, it stills angers me..

I was thinking about this while on a trip to the toilet, as you do. I happened to notice that Music Room #3's door was slightly open. Nobody is allowed in there except the Host Club or they have been given permission.

I was about to peak my head around when I realised Haruhi wasn't in class; sure enough she was there, crying her eyes out. Probably because of the boss leaving. Seriously, he will be back!

I went in to tell her to hurry up and get to class but once I saw her, my heart melt. She had fallen to her knees and surrounded by tissues and her face was black from the makeup running.

'Haruhi wears makeup?' I thought to myself.

She turned around and started to cry again, very loudly.

I sat down beside her.

"Hey, calm down!" I whispered, trying to comfort her.

"What's up?" I said

Haruhi sniffed "It's just kind of hard with Tamaki away.. no one to love, to hold, to kiss.."

I winced at each of her 'to..'s

"I'm okay just a little lonely.."

"You don't have to be.."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at me then.

I took her chin gently and leaned in. And pressed my lips carefully onto hers.

**#Sorry if characters are OOC! please review! :)**


	3. Why?

**#i am probably boring the life out of you guys, but chapters have to happen for the story to flow and so things arnt complicated! :s**

CHAPTER 3:) WHY?

HARUHI

I'm no sure why but we kept on kissing for a while. Why did I do that? I have Tamaki.

His name made me pull away. Just in time too, because a couple of seconds after out teacher for that period came in.

"Mr Hitachiin and Miss Fujioka! What are you doing? Were you not on the way to the toilet, Mr Hitachiin? And were you not meant to be studying Miss Fujioka?"

I decided to answer him, Hikaru was frozen stiff.

"I was in the library and I left my (my what..) protractor in here. Then I..slipped on some juice Hunny-sempai had earlier, and I hurt my ankle. (?) Then Hikaru came in just after and is now currently helping me!"

I was pleased with myself, coming up with a story like that.

"I noticed the open door, and doors have to be shut, so I we-" The teacher cut Hikaru off.

"Okay Mr Hitachiinn I think the story is settled. Come to class and off to the library with you Miss Fujioka!"

'What was I doing? I have Tamaki..Hikaru is nice and a really good friend..but I don't love him! It almost seems as if I'm using him..'

I shuttered when I though of that.

'Well he's the bad guy! He started it! Nothing would have happened if he wasn't all, "You don't have to be!"'

I was getting quite angry now and people were looking at me. I sighed.

'It doesn't matter. It was just a mistake. Hikaru is probably thinking the same thing.'

**#sorry for OOCness! Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
